The present invention relates generally to a system and method for oxygenating blood, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing oxygenated blood, e.g., hyperoxemic or hyperbaric blood, to a patient.
Oxygen is a crucial nutrient for human cells. Cell damage may result from oxygen deprivation for even brief periods of time, which may lead to organ dysfunction or failure. For example, heart attack and stroke victims experience blood flow obstructions or diversions that prevent oxygen from being delivered to the cells of vital tissues. Without oxygen, the heart and brain progressively deteriorate. In severe cases death results from complete organ failure. Less severe cases typically involve costly hospitalization, specialized treatments and lengthy rehabilitation.
Blood oxygen levels may be described in terms of the concentration of oxygen that would be achieved in a saturated solution at a given partial pressure of oxygen (pO2). Typically, for arterial blood, normal blood oxygen levels (i.e., normoxia or normoxemia) range from 90-110 mm Hg. Hypoxemic blood (i.e., hypoxemia) is arterial blood with a pO2 less than 90 mm Hg. Hyperoxic blood (i.e., hyperoxemia or hyperoxia) is arterial blood with a pO2 greater than 400 mm Hg (see Cason et. al (1992) Effects of High Arterial Oxygen Tension on Function, Blood Flow Distribution, and Metabolism in Ischemic Myocardium, Circulation, 85(2):828-38, but less than 760 mm Hg (see Shandling et al. (1997) Hyperbaric Oxygen and Thrombolysis in Myocardial Infarction: The xe2x80x9cHOT MIxe2x80x9d Pilot Study, American Heart Journal 134(3):544-50). Hyperbaric blood is arterial blood with a pO2 greater than 760 mm Hg. Venous blood typically has a pO2 level less than 90 mm Hg. In the average adult, for example, normal venous blood oxygen levels range generally from 40 mm Hg to 70 mm Hg.
Blood oxygen levels also might be described in terms of hemoglobin saturation levels. For normal arterial blood, hemoglobin saturation is about 97% and varies only slightly as pO2 levels increase. For normal venous blood, hemoglobin saturation is about 75%.
In patients who suffer from acute myocardial infarction, if the myocardium is deprived of adequate levels of oxygenated blood for a prolonged period of time, irreversible damage to the heart can result. Where the infarction is manifested in a heart attack, the coronary arteries fail to provide adequate blood flow to the heart muscle.
Treatment of acute myocardial infarction or myocardial ischemia often comprises performing angioplasty or stenting of the vessels to compress, ablate or otherwise treat the occlusion(s) within the vessel walls. For example, a successful angioplasty uses a balloon to increase the size of the vessel opening to allow increased blood flow.
Even with the successful treatment of occluded vessels, a risk of tissue injury may still exist. During percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), the balloon inflation time is limited by the patient""s tolerance to ischemia caused by the temporary blockage of blood flow through a vessel during balloon inflation. Reperfusion injury also may result, for example, due to slow coronary reflow or no reflow following angioplasty.
For some patients angioplasty procedures are not an attractive.option for the treatment of vessel blockages. Such patients typically are at increased risk of ischemia for reasons such as poor left ventricular function, lesion type and location, or the amount of the myocardium at risk. The treatment options for such patients thus include more invasive procedures such as coronary bypass surgery.
To reduce the risk of tissue injury typically associated with treatments of acute myocardial infarction and myocardial ischemia, it is usually desirable to deliver oxygenated blood or oxygen-enriched fluids to at-risk tissues. Tissue injury is minimized or prevented by the diffusion of the dissolved oxygen from the blood or fluids to the tissue and/or blood perfusion that removes metabolites and that provides other chemical nutrients.
In some cases, the desired treatment of acute myocardial infarction and myocardial ischemia includes perfusion of oxygenated blood or oxygen-enriched fluids. During PTCA, for example, tolerated balloon inflation time may be increased by the concurrent introduction of oxygenated blood into the patient""s coronary artery. Increased blood oxygen levels also may cause the normally perfused left ventricular cardiac tissue into hypercontractility to further increase blood flow through the treated coronary vessels.
The infusion of oxygenated blood or oxygen-enriched fluids also may be continued following the completion of PTCA treatment or other procedures (e.g. surgery) wherein cardiac tissue xe2x80x9cstunningxe2x80x9d with associated function compromise has occurred. In some cases continued infuision may accelerate the reversal of ischemia and facilitate recovery of myocardial function.
Conventional methods for the delivery of oxygenated blood or oxygen-enriched fluids to at risk tissues involve the use of blood oxygenators. Such procedures generally involve withdrawing blood from a patient, circulating it through an oxygenator to increase blood oxygen concentration, and then delivering the blood back to the patient. One example of a commercially available blood oxygenator is the Maxima blood oxygenator manufactured by Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn.
There are drawbacks, however, to the use of a conventional oxygenator in an extracorporeal circuit for oxygenating blood. Such systems typically are costly, complex and difficult to operate. Often a qualified perfusionist is required to prepare and monitor the system.
Conventional oxygenator systems also typically have a large priming volume, i.e., the total volume of blood contained within the oxygenator, tubing and other system components, and associated devices. It is not uncommon in a typical adult patient case for the oxygenation system to hold more than one to two liters of blood. Such large priming volumes are undesirable for many reasons. For example, in some cases a blood transfusion may be necessary to compensate for the blood temporarily lost to the oxygenation system because of its large priming volume. Heaters often must be used to maintain the temperature of the blood at an acceptable level as it travels through the extracorporeal circuit. Further, conventional oxygenator systems are relatively difficult to turn on and off. For instance, if the oxygenator is turned off, large stagnant pools of blood in the oxygenator might coagulate.
In addition, with extracorporeal circuits including conventional blood oxygenators there is a relatively high risk of inflammatory cell reaction and blood coagulation due to the relatively slow blood flow rates and the large blood contact surface area. A blood contact surface area of about 1-2 m2 and velocity flows of about 3 cm/s are not uncommon with conventional oxygenator systems. Thus, relatively aggressive anti-coagulation therapy, such as heparinization, is usually required as an adjunct to using the oxygenator.
Perhaps one of the greatest disadvantages to using conventional blood oxygenation systems is that the maximum partial pressure of oxygen (pO2) that can be imparted to blood with commercially available oxygenators is about 500 mm Hg. Thus, blood pO2 levels near or above 760 mm Hg cannot be achieved with conventional oxygenators.
Some experimental studies to treat myocardial infarction have involved the use of hyperbaric oxygen therapy. See, e.g., Shandling et al. (1997), Hyperbaric Oxygen and Thrombolysis in Myocardial Infarction: The xe2x80x9cHOT MIxe2x80x9d Pilot Study, American Heart Journal134(3):544-50. These studies generally have involved placing patients in chambers of pure oxygen pressurized at up to 2 atmospheres, resulting in systemic oxygenation of patient blood up to a pO2 level of about 1200 mm Hg. However, use of hyperbaric oxygen therapy following restoration of coronary artery patency in the setting of an acute myocardial infarction is not practical. Monitoring critically ill patients in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber is difficult. Many patients become claustrophobic. Ear damage may occur. Further, treatment times longer than 90 minutes cannot be provided without concern for pulmonary oxygen toxicity.
For these reasons, the treatment of regional organ ischemia generally has not been developed clinically. Thus, there remains a need for a simple and convenient system for delivering oxygenated blood and other fluids to patients for the localized prevention of ischemia and the treatment of post-ischemic tissue and organs.
The present invention may address one or mote of the problems set forth above. Certain possible aspects of the present invention are set forth below as examples. It should be understood that these aspects are presented merely to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a system for the preparation and delivery of oxygenated blood is provided. In applications involving the prevention of ischemia or the treatment of ischemic tissues, the system may be used for the preparation and delivery of oxygenated blood to a specific location within a patient""s body. The system may include an extracorporeal circuit for oxygenating blood, e.g., increasing the level of oxygen in the blood, in which the blood to be oxygenated is blood withdrawn from the patient. The system also may be used advantageously for regional or localized delivery of oxygenated blood.
Factors influencing the determination of blood flow characteristics for the extracorporeal circuit may include one or more of the many clinical parameters or variables of the oxygenated blood to be supplied to the patient, e.g., the size of the patient, the percentage of overall circulation to be provided, the size of the target to be accessed, hemolysis, hemodilution, pO2, pulsatility, mass flow rate, volume flow rate, temperature, hemoglobin concentration and pH.
The system may comprise a delivery assembly including an elongated, generally tubular assembly including a central lumen and at least one end placeable within a patient body proximate a tissue site to be treated, the end including an outlet port for the oxygenated blood. The delivery assembly advantageously comprises a catheter defining a fluid pathway, including a proximal portion adapted for coupling to an oxygenated blood supply assembly, and a distal portion defining a fluid pathway removably insertable within a patient""s body, for infusing the oxygenated blood to predetermined sites. Alternatively, the delivery, assembly may comprise an infusion guidewire, sheath, or other similar interventional device of the type used to deliver fluids to patients.
The embodiments may be used in conjunction with angiographic or guiding catheters, arterial sheaths, and/or other devices used in angioplasty and in other interventional cardiovascular procedures. The system may be used in applications involving one or more vascular openings, i.e., in either contralateral or ipsilateral procedures.
In contralateral procedures blood is withdrawn from the patient at a first location, e.g., the left femoral artery. The oxygenated blood is returned to the patient at a second location proximate the tissue to be treated. Blood oxygenation occurs as the blood pumped through the extracorporeal circuit or loop passes through an oxygenation assembly and forms the oxygenated blood to be delivered. In applications where the system includes a catheter, the catheter may include a distal end removably insertable within a patient""s body through a second location, such as the patient""s right femoral artery. The distal end includes at least one port in fluid communication with the central lumen and through which the oxygenated blood may exit. Further, the distal portion of the catheter may be adapted with a tip portion shaped so as to promote insertion of the device, such as through the same sheath used for interventional procedures like angioplasty, to specific predetermined locations within a patient""s body. Examples of tip portion shapes which may be used include any of the standard clinically accepted tip configurations used with devices like guide catheters for providing access to and for holding in locations like the coronary ostium. Accordingly, the method may further include the step of positioning the portion of the distal end of the catheter including the fluid exit port at a predetermined location within a patient body.proximate to the tissue to be treated.
In ipsilateral procedures, the system may be used along with one or more of any of a number of suitable, standard-size, clinically, accepted guide catheters and/or introducer sheaths. The system, for example, may comprise a catheter, a catheter and guide catheter, or a catheter and sheath, for use within a guide catheter or introducer sheath used for the primary interventional procedure.
The delivery assembly advantageously comprises a catheter suitable for sub-selective delivery of the oxygenated blood. However, the catheter embodiment selected for use will depend upon the circumstances involved in a particular application. For example, in some cases involving the prevention of myocardial ischemia or the treatment of ischemic myocardial tissues, a selective or non-selective catheter may be preferred.
The delivery of oxygenated blood may occur via a xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d interventional device (e.g., a catheter or infusion guidewire) or a delivery device or lumen associated with or forming a part of a multiple-component assembly operable for the performance of diagnostic and/or therapeutic procedures (i.e., in addition to the delivery of oxygenated blood). Examples of such assemblies include, without limitation, devices for the placement of stents, angioplasty balloon catheters, radiation delivery systems, drug delivery devices, etc. Flow rates of about 25 ml/min to about 200 ml/min for the oxygenated blood may be advantageous, particularly about 75 ml/min to about 125 ml/min.
Advantageously, oxygenated blood is provided to a particular desired location by a fluid delivery apparatus including: (1) a generally elongated fluid delivery assembly having a proximal section and a distal section, the distal section including a portion at least partially removably insertable within a patient""s body, the removably insertable portion including at least one fluid exit port in fluid communication with a fluid delivery lumen extending between the proximal section and the removably insertable portion of the fluid delivery assembly; and (2) a fluid conduit having: a first end portion for receiving a supply of blood at the outlet of a blood pump operably coupled to the fluid conduit; a second end releasably coupled to the fluid delivery lumen of the fluid delivery assembly; and an intermediate portion between the first and second ends adapted for oxygenating the supply of blood; the fluid conduit and the fluid delivery lumen defining a continuous fluid pathway between the first end portion of the fluid conduit and the fluid exit port(s). Advantageously, the fluid delivery apparatus provides oxygenated blood, and most advantageously hyperoxemic or hyperbaric blood, to a patient without potentially clinically significant gas bubbles in the blood. More advantageously, the fluid delivery apparatus can provide to a patient oxygenated blood having a pO2 greater than about 760 mm Hg but less than pO2max for a given blood flow rate Qblood, where pO2max equals the maximum back pressure generated within the fluid delivery apparatus by operation of the blood pump to achieve the flow rate Qblood.
In one embodiment, the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit adapted for oxygenating the blood supplied by the blood pump, i.e., the oxygenation assembly, comprises a high pressure membrane oxygenator. In another embodiment, the fluid conduit intermediate portion comprises an assembly including a mixing region in which an oxygenated fluid, e.g., an oxygen-supersaturated fluid, combines with the blood to effect direct liquid-to-liquid oxygenation. In a further embodiment, the intermediate portion may comprise an assembly for combining two fluid streams (e.g., an apparatus generally resembling a y-tube, t-adaptor, or the like), the assembly adapted for coupling to delivery systems for supplying blood to be oxygenated and for supplying oxygenated blood or other fluids.
Accordingly, the fluid delivery apparatus advantageously may comprise a first tube portion extending between a blood pump and an oxygenation assembly; the oxygenation assembly; a second tube portion extending between the oxygenation assembly and the proximal end of a fluid delivery assembly; and the fluid delivery assembly.
In a patient breathing air through the lungs, the dissolved gases in the patient""s blood (nitrogen, N2; carbon dioxide, CO2; and oxygen, O2) equal atmospheric pressure. Chemically, this relationship is noted by the equation
Ptotal=pN2+pCO2+PO2
where Ptotal is atmospheric pressure and the right-hand side of the equation shows the relative, or partial, pressures of the dissolved gases in air. The above equation is balanced approximately as follows:
760 mmHg=600mm Hg+45 mmHg+115 mm Hg
For blood including dissolved gases having the partial pressures put forth above, during a hyperoxygenation process occurring at the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit the pO2 is raised and Ptotal can exceed atmospheric pressure. For example, if the pO2 increases to 800 mm Hg without change to pN2 and pCO2, then Ptotal would equal 1445 mm Hg, a nearly two-fold increase.
The fluid pressure at the outlet of the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit, Pfluid, is a measure of the pressure differential across the portion of the fluid conduit between that location and the fluid exit port(s) plus the outlet pressure. To avoid the formation of potentially clinically significant gas bubbles, it is particularly advantageous to raise the fluid pressure at the outlet of the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit to a level that exceeds the total dissolved gas pressure. Thus, delivery of oxygenated blood may occur bubble-free, i.e., without the formation of potentially clinically significant bubbles, where Pfluid greater than Ptotal.
Because most pressure measurements use gauge pressures (i.e., gauge pressure=total pressure minus atmospheric pressure), the relationship for bubble-free delivery also may be simplified and approximated to xcex94Pfluid greater than pO2(out), where pO2(out) is the pO2 of the oxygenated blood to be delivered to the patient. In other words, a caregiver might need only compare two simple measurements, xcex94Pfluid and pO2(out), to ensure bubble-free delivery during a procedure.
Experimental data supports use of the simplified and approximated relationship xcex94Pfluid greater than pO2(out), for achieving bubble-free delivery. As shown in Table I, a fluid delivery apparatus including a liquid-to-liquid oxygenation assembly was used with two catheters having different effective diameters to infuse oxygenated blood into the left coronary vasculature of a 40 kg swine to determine whether the relationship between xcex94Pfluid and pO2(out) affects bubble formation during oxygenated blood infusion. In trials where xcex94Pfluid greater than pO2(out), no bubbles were observed using 2D-echocardiography during oxygenated blood infusion, and an ultrasonic bubble detection system did not detect any bubbles of greater than about 100 xcexcm diameter. On the other hand, in trials where xcex94Pfluid less than pO2(out), 3-4 bubbles per heart beat were observed in the right atrium using 2D-echocardiography during oxygenated blood infusion, and the ultrasonic bubble detection system detected numerous bubbles of greater than about 100 xcexcm diameter.
Typically, pO2(out) may be selected by the caregiver based upon the circumstances involved in a particular application. Thus, bubble-free delivery may be ensured by selecting an appropriate fluid delivery apparatus, i.e., one which may effect downstream of the fluid conduit intermediate portion a fluid pressure drop that exceeds the selected target pO2 for a given blood flow rate. Further, the fluid pressure drop may vary depending upon factors such as fluid delivery length and fluid lumen geometry (e.g., internal diamieter, taper, cross-sectional profile, etc.), factors which may vary depending upon the specific application involved. Thus, it may prove helpful (e.g., to promote ease of selection) to characterize all or a portion of the fluid delivery apparatus downstream of the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit in terms of an effective diameter, or in terms of achievable pO2 levels for a given oxygenation assembly and/or given conditions at the outlet of the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit.
For example, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, for an exemplary oxygenated blood fluid delivery apparatus, oxygenated blood pressure at the oxygenation assembly is a function of blood flow rate and catheter effective diameter. For an oxygenated blood fluid delivery apparatus, the relationship between blood flow rate and oxygenated blood pressure at the oxygenation assembly for a given catheter may be determined using the Hagen-Poiseuille law:   Q  =            π      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      Δ      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      P      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢              D        4                    128      ⁢      L      ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      η      
which generally governs laminar fluid flows through conduits, in which Q=volumetric flow rate; L=conduit length; D=conduit inside diameter; xcex7=fluid viscosity; and xcex94P=pressure difference across the conduit length. Other embodiments also may be used depending upon the circumstances involved in a particular application, e.g., an embodiment for turbulent flow applications, for which the relationship between blood flow rate and oxygenated blood pressure at the oxygenation assembly may be determined using models governing turbulent flow.
In general, with a given oxygenated blood fluid delivery apparatus, for a constant blood flow rate Qblood, as the effective inner diameter of the catheter increases, the blood pressure Pfluid(gauge) at the oxygenation assembly decreases. By knowing the simplified and approximated bubble-free delivery relationship, xcex94Pfluid greater than pO2(out), a caregiver having a catheter characterized by effective inner diameter may determine whether an appropriate range of blood flow rates are achievable if the caregiver were to use a fluid delivery apparatus including the catheter to deliver blood having a desired pO2. Alternatively, a caregiver specifying a desired oxygenated blood pO2 and oxygenated blood flow rate range may select a catheter for use in a fluid delivery apparatus for a particular application.
In one embodiment, the system provided advantageously includes a membrane oxygenator assembly and assemblies for supplying controlled flows or supplies of oxygen gas and blood. Advantageously, the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit comprises a membrane oxygenator assembly operable at high pressures, i.e., oxygen gas and blood supply pressures within the membrane oxygenator assembly of greater than atmospheric pressure.
The assembly for supplying controlled flows or supplies of oxygen gas advantageously includes a regulated source of oxygen gas, so that oxygen gas is delivered to the membrane oxygenator assembly at a pressure greater than atmospheric pressure. Advantageously, oxygen gas is supplied to the membrane oxygenator assembly at a pressure greater than atmospheric pressure and less than about 50 p.s.i.a., the approximate maximum pressure that may be generated by commercially available blood pumps delivering blood. The assembly for supplying controlled flows or supplies of oxygen gas may be one of the many commercially available and clinically accepted oxygen delivery systems suitable for use with human patients (e.g., regulated bottled oxygen).
The assembly for supplying controlled flows or supplies of blood advantageously includes a source of blood in combination with means for providing the blood to the membrane oxygenator assembly. Advantageously, the blood to be oxygenated comprises blood withdrawn from the patient, so that the blood supply assembly includes a blood inlet disposed along a portion of a catheter or other similar device at least partially removably insertable within the patient""s body; a pump loop that in combination with the catheter or other device defines a continuous fluid pathway between the blood inlet and the membrane oxygenator assembly; and a blood pump for controlling the flow of blood through the pump loop, i.e., the flow of blood provided to the membrane oxygenator assembly. The blood pump may be one of the many commercially available and clinically accepted blood pumps suitable for use with human patients. One example of such a pump is the Model 6501 RFL3.5 Pemco peristaltic pump available from Pemco Medical, Cleveland, Ohio.
The system provided advantageously includes an oxygenated blood supply assembly comprising a membrane oxygenator assembly including at least one membrane separating within the membrane oxygenator assembly the oxygen gas provided by the oxygen gas supply assembly and the blood provided by the blood supply assembly, and across which oxygen and other gases may diffuse. Advantageously, oxygen gas is provided to the xe2x80x9cgas sidexe2x80x9d of the membrane oxygenator assembly by the oxygen gas supply assembly at a gas side pressure that is greater than atmospheric pressure; a supply of blood is provided by the blood supply assembly to the xe2x80x9cblood sidexe2x80x9d of the membrane oxygenator assembly at a blood side pressure that is greater than the gas side pressure; and the oxygen gas and at least a portion of the supply of blood is maintained in contact with the membrane so that oxygen diffuses across the membrane and dissolves in the supply of blood.
The membrane may comprise either a solid material (e.g., silicone rubber) or a microporous material (e.g., a polymeric material, such as polypropylene). Advantageously, the blood side pressure is maintained at a higher level than the gas side pressure to prevent bulk gas flow across the membrane. However, lower blood side pressures may be used if a solid, non-porous membrane is used. The type of membrane used, and the gas and blood side pressures (which may be defined, for example, by a given pressure differential across the membrane) may vary depending upon the circumstances involved in a particular desired application.
The gas side of the membrane oxygenator assembly may be operated in either an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d mode. In open mode, a gas side stream including oxygen gas provided by the oxygen gas supply assembly xe2x80x9csweepsxe2x80x9d through the gas side of the membrane oxygenator assembly. During the sweep oxygen diffuses across the membrane to dissolve in the blood, and blood gases such as carbon dioxide and nitrogen may diffuse across the membrane to join the gas side stream. The gas side stream exits the membrane oxygenator assembly via a vent or other fluid exit conduit. In closed mode, the vent or other fluid exit conduit is closed so as to prevent the escape of bulk gas from the gas side of the membrane oxygenator assembly.
In an alternate embodiment, the membrane oxygenator assembly includes a gas inlet but is not adapted with a vent or other gas side stream fluid exit conduit. This alternate embodiment thus comprises a closed mode device. In closed mode operation the gas side pressure advantageously equals the pressure at which the oxygen gas supply assembly provides oxygen gas to the membrane oxygenator assembly. In open mode the gas side pressure drops through the membrane oxygenator assembly, albeit perhaps only slightly, from the pressure at which the oxygen gas supply assembly provides oxygen gas to the membrane oxygenator assembly.
The membrane oxygenator assembly advantageously is sized depending upon the circumstances involved in a particular desired application. For example, for an oxygenated blood delivery flow less than 0.3 liters per minute, an active membrane surface area of much less than two square meters (the approximate active membrane surface area for a conventional adult size oxygenator capable of handling""six liters of blood per minute) is required. By way of example only, and without limitation on the scope of the present invention, factors affecting membrane oxygenator assembly sizing include the desired oxygen level for the blood to be oxygenated and oxygenated blood flow rate.
The system provided advantageously delivers oxygenated blood from the membrane oxygenator assembly to a given site without the formation or release of clinically significant oxygen bubbles. Delivery of oxygenated blood at a given site without clinically significant bubble formation or release advantageously may be accomplished through the selection of a catheter material, the use of an appropriately sized delivery catheter, and/or the conditioning of the same to eliminate nucleation sites. The exact material, size and conditioning procedure may vary depending upon the circumstances involved in a particular application. By way of example only, and without limitation as to the scope of the present invention, for the delivery of about 3 ml/sec of oxygenated blood with a membrane oxygenator assembly operating with a gas side pressure of about 50 p.s.i., a catheter having a length of about 130 cm and inside diameter of about 40 mils would provide a gradual pressure reduction which may help prevent the release of potentially clinically significant gas bubbles.
In another embodiment, a method is provided for the preparation and delivery of oxygenated blood. A method for enriching blood with oxygen is provided comprising providing a membrane having first and second sides; providing in contact with the first side of the membrane oxygen gas at a pressure P1 that is greater than atmospheric pressure; providing on the second side of the membrane a supply of blood at a pressure P2 that is greater than P1; and maintaining at least a portion of the supply of blood in contact with the second side of the membrane so that oxygen diffuses across the membrane and dissolves in the supply of blood. Advantageously, the pressure PI is greater than atmospheric pressure and less than about 50 p.s.i.a. The method advantageously further comprises providing in contact with the first side of the membrane a stream including oxygen gas. Advantageously, the stream maintains contact with the first side of the membrane so that a gas (e.g., carbon dioxide, nitrogen, water vapor, etc.) in the supply of blood diffuses across the membrane and joins the stream.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method is provided for delivering oxygenated blood to a specific site within a patient""s body. The method comprises raising the pO2 level of blood to be supplied to the patient and the delivery of such blood to a given site. The method may include the step of controlling or providing controlled amounts of blood and oxygen gas to a membrane oxygenator assembly so as to produce oxygenated blood for delivery to a specific predetermined site. Blood oxygen levels (e.g., pO2) may be maintained, adjusted, or otherwise controlled by controlling the flow rates or by providing controlled amounts of the blood and/or oxygen gas. Thus, a blood-gas control method is provided.
In another embodiment, the intermediate portion of the fluid conduit adapted for oxygenating the blood supplied by the blood pump comprises an assembly including a mixing region in which an oxygenated fluid, e.g., an oxygen-supersaturated fluid, combines with the blood. Advantageously, the mixing region is defined by a chamber-like assembly including an injection zone in which the oxygenated fluid mixes with the blood at a higher pressure than the target pO2 for the blood. Oxygenation of the blood occurs as a result of convective mixing involving the two contacting fluids and to a lesser extent as a result of oxygen diffusing directly from the oxygenated liquid to the blood, i.e., dispersion. The mixing advantageously is a convective mixing that occurs rapidly and completely.
In one embodiment, the chamber-like assembly comprises a mixing chamber including a generally elongated cylindrically-shaped or tubular assembly having upper and lower ends, each end having a cap or similar device fixedly attached thereto, so as to define an interior space therein. Advantageously, the mixing chamber includes in fluid communication with the interior space a first inlet port adapted for receiving a supply of blood to be oxygenated; a second inlet port adapted for receiving a supply of oxygenated fluid to be mixed with the blood; and an exit port adapted for delivery of the oxygenated blood to a particular desired location.
To promote mixing of the blood and oxygenated fluid within the chamber interior space, the blood to be oxygenated advantageously enters the mixing chamber from a location and in a direction so that a vortical or cyclonic flow of blood is created within the chamber. Advantageously, the blood enters the chamber along a path substantially tangential to the chamber wall. Advantageously, the oxygenated liquid enters the chamber proximate the blood inlet, and the oxygenated blood exits the chamber through a port in the bottom of the chamber. More advantageously, the oxygenated liquid enters the chamber in a generally upward direction normal to the initial direction of travel of the blood entering the chamber.
The mixing chamber advantageously is pressurizeable, with the lower portion of the chamber accumulating a supply of blood and the upper portion including a gas head. The gas head advantageously helps dampen the pulsatility of the blood entering the chamber.
The oxygenated fluid advantageously comprises an oxygen-supersaturated fluid in which the dissolved oxygen content would.occupy a volume of between about 0.5 and about 3 times the volume of the solvent normalized to standard temperature and pressure. Examples of solvents which may be used include saline, lactated Ringer""s, and other aqueous physiologic solutions.
The oxygenated fluid advantageously is delivered to the mixing chamber via one or more capillaries having an internal diameter in the range of about 15 to about 700 xcexcm (advantageously, about 100 xcexcm), the capillaries forming a.continuous fluid flow pathway between the mixing chamber and a supply or an assembly for providing a supply of the oxygenated fluid.
The oxygenated fluid typically will be supplied to the mixing chamber in accordance with parameters specified and selected by the caregiver for the desired clinical indication. The flow of oxygenated fluid is generally steady and continuous, although variable or intermittent flows may be used. Flow rates may range from about 0.1 cc/min to about 40 cc/mm, although particularly advantageous flow rates may be between about 2 cc/min and 12 cc/min. Oxygen concentrations normalized to standard temperature and pressure may range from about 0.1 ml O2 per ml physiologic solution to about 3 ml O2 per ml physiologic solution, although particularly advantageous concentrations may be about 1 ml O2 per ml physiologic solution.
In another embodiment, a method is provided for the preparation and delivery of oxygenated blood. The method comprises providing, a chamber assembly in which blood and an oxygenated liquid, e.g., an oxygen-supersaturated liquid, mix under pressure to form oxygenated blood. The method may include the step of controlling or providing controlled amounts of blood and oxygenated liquid to the chamber assembly to maintain, adjust or otherwise control blood oxygen levels. Thus, an alternate embodiment blood-gas control method is provided.
The oxygenated blood advantageously is provided to the patient at about 37xc2x0 C., i.e., system operation does not significantly affect patient blood temperature. However, in some instances, cooling of the oxygenated blood may be desired, e.g., to induce local or regional hypothermia (e.g., temperatures below about 35xc2x0 C.). By way of example only, in neurological applications such cooling may be desired to achieve, a neuroprotective effect. Hypothermia also may be regarded as an advantageous treatment or preservation technique for ischemic organs, organ donations, or reducing metabolic demand during periods of reduced perfusion.
Accordingly, the system provided may include a heat exchanger assembly operable to maintain, to increase, or to decrease the temperature of the oxygenated blood as desired in view of the circumstances involved in a particular application. Advantageously, temperatures for the oxygenated blood in the range of about 35xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C. generally will be desired, although blood temperatures outside that range (e.g., perhaps as low as 29xc2x0 C. or more) may be more advantageous provided that patient core temperature remains at safe levels in view of the circumstances involved in the particular application. Temperature monitoring may occur, e.g., with one or more thermocouples, thermistors or temperature sensors integrated into the electronic circuitry of a feedback controlled system, so that an operator may input a desired perfusate temperature with an expected system response time of seconds or minutes depending upon infusion flow rates and other parameters associated with the active infusion of cooled oxygenated blood.
Examples of heat exchange assemblies suitable for use with the present system, either alone or integrated with a system component, include any of the numerous commercially available and clinically accepted heat exchanger systems used in blood delivery systems today, e.g., heat exchangers, heat radiating devices, convective cooling devices and closed refrigerant devices. Such devices may include, e.g., conductive/convective heat exchange tubes, made typically of stainless steel or high strength polymers, in contact with blood on one side and with a coolant on the other side.
In another embodiment, in a liquid-to-liquid oxygenation assembly, cooled oxygenated blood is provided by mixing blood with a cooled oxygenated liquid, e.g., an oxygen-supersaturated liquid. Any commercially available and clinically acceptable heat exchange system may be used to cool the oxygenated liquid and/or cool the oxygenated blood. Because most gases show increased solubility when dissolved into aqueous liquids at low temperatures (e.g., oxygen solubility in water increases at a rate of 1.3% per degree Celsius decrease) such a method offers the added benefit of enhanced stability of the oxygenated blood, which in some cases may enable increased oxygen concentrations.
The system may include one or more gas bubble detectors, at least one of which is capable of detecting the presence of microbubbles, e.g., bubbles with diameters of about 100 xcexcm to about 1000 xcexcm. In addition, the system may include one or more macrobubble detectors to detect larger bubbles, such as bubbles with diameters of about 1000 xcexcm or more. Such macrobubble detectors may comprise any suitable commercially available detector, such as an outside, tube-mounted bubble detector including two transducers measuring attenuation of a sound pulse traveling from one side of the tube to the other. One such suitable detector may be purchased from Transonic Inc. of New York.
The microbubble and macrobubble detectors provide the physician or caregiver with a warning of potential clinically significant bubble generation. Such warnings also may be obtained through the use of transthoracic 2-D echo (e.g., to look for echo brightening of myocardial tissue) and the monitoring of other patient data.
Advantageously, the bubble detection system is able to discriminate between various size bubbles. Further, the bubble detection system advantageously operates continuously and is operatively coupled to the overall system so that an overall system shutdown occurs upon the sensing of a macrobubble.
The system also may include various conventional items, such as sensors, flow meters (which also may serve a dual role as a macrobubble detector), or other clinical parameter monitoring devices; hydraulic components such as accumulators and valves for managing flow dynamics; access ports which permit withdrawal of fluids; filters or other safety devices to help ensure sterility; or other devices that generally may assist in controlling the flow of one or more of the fluids in the system. Advantageously, any such devices are positioned within the system and used so as to avoid causing the formation of clinically significant bubbles within the fluid flow paths, and/or to prevent fluid flow disruptions, e.g., blockages of capillaries or other fluid pathways. Further, the system advantageously comprises a bid compatible system acceptable for clinical use with human patients.